Zoe
Zoe was part of the M.I. High team in Series 6. Biography Clone of the Mastermind, trained by SKUL, later recruited by M.I.9 , believed to be a successful clone, but later revealed to be another failure. Zoe is also known as V.9.5.Z.0.E.6. She was found by the team in the "The Fall of SKUL", in a van run by a SKUL agent going to the rendezvous where she was meant to be SKUL's ultimate weapon. After being found by the team she decides to join the team as she had hated SKUL for years. Later in "The Final Endgame", it is revealed that she is actually one out of the 80 clones of The Mastermind but she was the only one that came out as a perfect match. She loves jelly and her favourite subject is physics (and other things to do with space and technology). It is also shown that she is very good at hand to hand combat and gymnastics. Like Oscar Cole she looks up to Frank London as a father figure and lives in a M.I.9 foster home. She has quite a big crush on Dan Morgan and Dan also likes her they are considered love birds. But in the end when Zoe leaves Dan is not happy and then a new girl joins Keri summers. Dan hates her, because it reminds him of Zoe. In "The Face Of Revenge" he asks her out to watch a concert and in the episode "Mission: Incredible" she performs a Romeo and Juliet scene with Dan. He also saves her from the Dark Wizard in Episode 9 and at the end they hug and he says he is lucky because he gets to "save the princess for real". Tom and Aneisha refer to the two of them as "Romeo and Juliet". She isn't in Series 7 because she is searching the world for other clones, who she sees as her sisters. Personality Zoe is a very intelligent person, although she lacks knowledge on the outside world as a result of being kept locked up in SKUL for many years. Also because of her lack of knowledge of the outside world she could seem quite funny at times as said by Dan. In "The Hive", Melissa Allbright asks if her parents were robots, not knowing that she was trained to be a weapon. She can also be very curious and at times determined as shown in Inheritence when she leaves the mission to find her sister/clone Kloe. She also seems to easily trust others as shown in "The Final Endgame" when she trusted Dr. Steinberg. M.I.9 *Despite the intense interest of KORPS in Zoe, the Crime Minister is unable to recognize her in person. **"The Hive" **"Trojan KORPS" *In the episode, "The Fall of SKUL", she was supposed to be SKUL's ultimate weapon, but was found by M.I.9 and decided to join them as she had hated SKUL for years. *In the episode, "Old School", is it shown her martial art skills are at a high level as she effortlessly defeated a whole platoon of KORPS agents in several seconds. *Zoe's specialist skill is her incredible affinity for fighting, just like her sisters/clones Kloe and Keri Summers; as she attended the SKUL training facility when she was younger. She was unaware that she was a clone, or that she had any family at all. She shown to be the best hand-to-hand fighter in any team. Trivia *Zoe is one of the Clone of the Mastermind created by The Mastermind. The code on her arm is V.9.5.Z.0.E.6 *In "Inheritance" it is revealed that Zoe was the "golden girl" at SKUL. Something that inspired hatred and jealousy in Kloe. *In "The Fall of SKUL" Frank London tells Kenneth Flatley that Zoe is his niece and her old school burned down. *Zoe is an incredibly skilled combat expert, an expert in several martial arts. Her fighting style emphasises cunning, stealth, psychological warfare, and using her surroundings to her advantage. *In "The Fall of SKUL" she was shot by The Grand Master and in "Prison Break" she was cut by a security laser in the vents. *Her only known sisters/clones are Keri Summers, Kloe, and Libi, although she has approximately 80 sisters *If Aneisha had not of let Zoe keep her book she would have been killed in, "The Fall of SKUL" from being hit with The Grand Master's laser. *Until Series 7, it was thought that Zoe was the only perfect match to host the Mastermind's consciousness. Tom Tupper later realizes that Keri Summers and Libi are the ideal hosts in "The Mayze". *Zoe is not in Series 7 because she is traveling the world to find the other clones. *Zoe's best friend is Aneisha. Gallery ID card 1 - Zoe.png|ID card Zoe ID card 4 - Zoe.jpg|ID card Zoe Awh look at zoe looking at dan.jpg|"Old School" fashion Ep11.0.jpg|"Old School" fashion Mi-high-old-school-ep-promo 944x288.jpg|"Old School" fashion SE06EP7.jpg|"Old School" fashion The team old school.jpg|"Old School" fashion Old school.jpg|"Old School" fashion MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.42.jpg|"Old School" fashion MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.47.jpg|"Old School" fashion The team in field.jpg|"Old School", Zoe defeating KORPS agents by herself. MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.17.jpg|Her name Trojan KORPS Still 3.jpg|"Trojan KORPS" Trojan KORPS Still 4.jpg|"Trojan KORPS" MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.18.jpg|"Inheritance" MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.19.jpg|"Inheritance" MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.25.jpg|"Inheritance" MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.27.jpg|"Inheritance" MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.29.jpg|"Inheritance" Kloe and Zoe fight together.png|"Inheritance" Zoe and Kloe talk outside Saint Hearts.png|"Inheritance" Zoe and Kloe compare their numbers.png|"Inheritance" MI High Series 6 - Episode 12.28.jpg|"Inheritance" Series 6 Official Poster.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-1.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-2.png|Sign Ep4.jpg| Zoe School Uniform-3.jpg| Zoe School Uniform-4.jpg| MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.9.jpg|"Grosse Encounters" MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.10.jpg|"Grosse Encounters" MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.11.jpg|"The Face Of Revenge" MI High Series 6 - Episode 4.12.jpg|"The Face Of Revenge" MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.28.jpg|"The Fall of SKUL" MI High Series 6 - Episode 2.14.jpg|"Trojan KORPS" MI High Series 6 - Episode 2.17.jpg|"Trojan KORPS" 6.3.jpg|"Grosse Encounters" 6.13.6.jpg|DNA Nhtms.jpg|"Nobody has that many sisters." MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.8.jpg|"Mission: Incredible" MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.32.jpg|"Mission: Incredible" MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.34.jpg|"Mission: Incredible" MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.36.jpg|"Mission: Incredible" MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.11.jpg|"The Hive" 6.13.5.jpg| 6.13.13.jpg| 6.13.30.jpg| 6.13.36.jpg| 6.13.39.jpg| 6.13.44.jpg| 6.13.45.jpg| 6.13.10.jpg| 6.13.15.jpg| B01q9xsh_366_206.jpg|Zoe in "Mission: Incredible" Dan_zoe.jpg|Dan and Zoe in The Hive Dan_and_Zoe.jpg|Dan asking Zoe out to a concert together Ep9.jpg|The Dark Wizard Fotor 3.jpg|Circle mystery Hehe.jpg|"The Fall of SKUL" Mi-high-series-6-poster_720x405.jpg|Poster MI High S06E07 - Old School|"Old School" MI High S06E03 - Grosse Encounters|"Grosse Encounters" MI High S06 E05 - Mission Incredible|"Mission: Incredible" MI High S06E06 - The Hive|"The Hive" MI High S06E09 - The Dark Wizard|"The Dark Wizard" IMG 0394.png|Slow day Monkey.jpg|Dan and Zoe being monkeys Prison_Break.jpg|Prison Break Scene_45.jpg|The Dark Wizard Scene_46.jpg|The Dark Wizard Zoe M.I.9 photo.jpg| Team.jpg|The Team Thanks for saving me.jpg|"The Fall of SKUL" Enemy.jpg| Zoeeee.jpeg|Office work Zan.jpg|Dan and Zoe in HQ and in the field Z.jpg|Zoe-The Hive Zoe_and_Dan.jpg|Dan and Zoe Zan_-3.jpg|Zoe Zanz.jpg|Dan checking Zoe's heartrate after she was shot. Z.0.E_and_Dan.jpg|Dan and Zoe Zoe-Final_endgame.jpg|Zoe Znax.jpg|Zoe has been taken and Dan goes ballistic trying to find her. Bless.jpg|Cute Awww.jpg|Zoe crying Zoe_pose.jpg| 430px-Dan Zoe.jpg| Zoe pose.jpg| Zoe mission incredible.jpg| Zoe and tom look.jpg| Zoe dan and anishia.jpg| Funny zoe face.jpg| Zoe climb.jpg| Zoe and anishia.jpg| Mihigh zoe funny.jpg| Zoe gets saved.jpg| Mi high zoee.jpg| Zoe-Final endgame.jpg| Zoe.jpg| Zoe10.png| Category:MI9 Category:SKUL Category:KORPS Category:Saint Hearts